Captured (Avengers Assemble episode)/Transcript
Opening (Black Widow starts to wake up after being unconscious) : Black Widow: Ugh, what just happened? : Crimson Widow: (coming out of the shadows) Had a nice nap, Romanoff? : Black Widow: Crimson Widow! : (Black Widow was about to fight her, but couldn't and finds herself strapped to a chair with leather straps binding her arms and legs) : Black Widow: What? : Crimson Widow: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You didn't think that would be easy. Did you? (shows images of the other female Avengers and female New Warriors White Tiger, Spider-Woman and Squirrel Girl, all trapped) Your comrades had all thought the same. But now, there they are. Disabled and helpless. Just the same as you are. : (Black Widow gives Crimson Widow a death stare; scene cuts to Ms. Marvel, who tries to escape, but couldn't due to the power inhibitor restraints) : Ms. Marvel: (straining) Must... go... embiggen...! : Wasp: Okay, I can't move. Crimson Widow sure knows how to treat her guests by capturing them. (Wasp looks at Captain Marvel) Any chance of escaping, Captain Marvel? : Captain Marvel: It's no use Wasp. These inhibitor restraints are made of Kree tech. Made of negate even my powers. : Wasp: And I know Crimson Widow is up to no good. And we gotta get outta here. Somehow. Act 1 :(Black Widow struggles against her bonds, but couldn't) :Crimson Widow: Don't bother, Romanoff, I made that electromagnetic chair simply to withstand you. :Black Widow: (panting) Then, go ahead. Finish me. Isn't that what you want?! :Crimson Widow: Oh, Romanoff. Without the slightest drop of regret. And mercy. I most certainly would! (holds an dagger in Natasha's throat. But then, she steps aside) But, no. Because... you see... I have other uses for you and your friends. :Black Widow: What kind of "uses"? :Crimson Widow: Do you the remember the Winter Hulk program? The one you and your fellow Avengers destroyed months ago? :Black Widow: (notices the capsules the Black Widows and Winter Soldiers were created) I see. You want to turn us into... What should I call? "Winter Widows"? Turning us into mindless living weapons for Hydra like they did to Captain America's old friend Bucky? :Crimson Widow: Indeed, but with some improvements, using salvage technology from the Kree. (as Crimson Widow continues talking, a close-up reveals a small microphone in her hear communicator for two unknown shadowed female spies of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Once complete, you and your friends will become more powerful and unstoppable. But by Hydra's terms. :Black Widow: Is that so? Because, to mine and others' advantage, your little plan hasn't started yet. And when I get out of here... and I will... you'll be the one with the desperate face when your plan fails before it begun. :Crimson Widow: (chuckles in disbelief) We'll see about that. Now, if you excuse, I'm going to start my project right now... with the New Warriors' "Squirrel Girl" as you call her. :Black Widow: (as Crimson Widow leaves the cell, Black Widow smiles deviously) Crimson bug. (she hits two of her fingers into one another, activating Nano-tech particles within her suit, which hack and deactivate the chair) That did the trick well. (sees an air-vent) Now, the others. (we see Black Widow crawling around the vent tube until she finds Spider-Woman and White Tiger's cell; we see Spider-Woman and White Tiger trapped in cages sitting there quietly) :White Tiger: So, you and Peter...? :Spider-Woman: Yep. :White Tiger: Wow! Who would've known that Spider-Man has a girlfriend. :Black Widow: You two plan to find a way out? (lands there) Or just sit there discussing relationships? (hacks the panels to release the two) :Spider-Woman: Weren't you bidden in that electromagnetic chair with no way out? How'd you get out? :Black Widow: Nanotech particles in my suit. Courtesy of Doctor Henry Pym. :Spider-Woman: As in the original Ant-Man? That's awesome! :White Tiger: Yeah! (hears someone coming) Huh oh. (they spot incoming guards and hide before they are seen) So... what's this all about? :Black Widow: Before I can answer that, tell me. What's the last thing you two remember before you got here? :White Tiger: Well, I remember Fury assign me, Spider-Woman and Squirrel Girl to investigate some strange energy readings at a Hydra base 9 miles from the city with you, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp. By the time we all got inside, gas was emitting from the vents and all of us were knocked unconscious. :(Unknown to them as they leave the cell, Crimson Widow was watching from the control room) :Black Widow: And I bet you also got to see anything else like a woman wearing a suit which looks like mine. Didn't you? :(Crimson Widow pressed a button that activates an alarm) :Crimson Widow: Attention all Hydra agents! Black Widow has escaped with Spider-Woman and White Tiger. Bring them back to me alive! Immediatedly! :Black Widow: Darn it! (puts nanotech devices on hers and White Tiger and Spider-Woman's costumes) You'll need those. (activates the devices, which turn them invisible) :Spider-Woman: So what's the plan? :Black Widow: Whatever it is, we need the others so the plan will work. :(end of Act 1) Act 2 :(the Hydra guards continue searching for the freed heroines, who are still camouflaged) :Black Widow: Let's start with Wasp, Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel, who are closer. Then, we get to Squirrel Girl. :White Tiger: If we do it, we do it quickly. If I heard right, Crimson Widow will begin her experiment on Squirrel Girl first. :(Meanwhile, Wasp, Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel are struggling to break free) :Wasp: (struggling) It's no use, I can't even shrink my way out! :Captain Marvel: (struggling) Doesn't matter. Avengers never surrender! :(they continue struggling until the inhibitors power down; we see White Tiger and Spider-Woman clawing the devices and batteries and Black Widow shutting the security cameras off) :Spider-Woman: You girls need help? :Wasp: We sure do, thanks for the save. :Ms. Marvel: How did you escape? :Black Widow: With a little help from Dr. Pym's nanotech. :Wasp: Next to Mr. Fantastic, my dad is one of the smartest scientists in New York. :Ms. Marvel: What are we going to do now? :Captain Marvel: You have a plan Widow? :Black Widow: I do. But first, let's save Squirrel Girl. :(The next scene shows Squirrel Girl in a pillory, looking bored) :Squirrel Girl: This is so humiliating! Captured by Hydra and trapped in a pillory. How can things get any worse?! :Crimson Widow: (comes in) This isn't humiliation. Just containment. So that you'll behave yourself while we start the experiment. :Squirrel Girl: (sees Black Widow sneaking through and smiling with a nod of agreement and smiles before thinking of an idea) ''Like I'm gonna listen to an imitation Black Widow like you. :'Crimson Widow': What did you say? :'Squirrel Girl': You heard what I said. ''(spelling) I-M-I-T-A-T-I-O-N. "Imitation". :Crimson Widow: How dare you talk like this to your superior?! :Squirrel Girl: (mimicking Crimson Widow) "How dare you talk like this to your superior?!". You ain't Nick Fury, grandma! :Crimson Widow: (snarls furious) ENOUGH! (draws her dagger) Maybe if I slice this little tongue of yours, you'll be made more useful as a silent... (interrupted by Black Widow, who neutralizes her by pitching the back of her neck with a Electroshock glove) :Squirrel Girl: Thanks for the save. :Black Widow: No worries. (slashes the pillory with her electroshock staffs) Let's go. Act 3 Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts